Lily VS James
by mx-chan
Summary: James et Sirius, le duo bien célèbre. Mais il y a aussi leurs adversaires: Lily et Elena. Mauvais coup et blagues sont au rendezvous jusqu'à ce qu'un jeu fasse changer l'histoire. Une histoire sur la formation du couple LilyJames
1. Chapter 1

_Les règles_

_I: Ne pas cafeter aux profs_

_II: Ne jamais mettre en danger l'autre_

_III: Pas de souffrance physique_

_IV: Aucun sort définitif_

_V: Pas de mort_

_VI: S'amuser_

_Signer: Elena, Lily, James et Sirius_

**1) Nouvelle coupe**

**- Je vais le tuer!!!**

**- Calme-toi Lily...**

**- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?!**

**Deux jeunes Gryffondor se dirigeaient à grand pas vers le dortoir des filles. Lily Evans, brillante élève aux magnifique yeux vert émeraudes, était sur le point d'exploser. Ses beaux cheveux roux avaient perdu leurs couleurs et avaient été remplacé par une couleur rose vif. Elle marchait la tête haute mais elle ne pouvait ignorer tout les regards qui la dévisageaient. Son amie ou plutôt meilleur amie Elena Wilman la suivait et elle était partagée entre le rire et l'énervement. De son coté, tout était normal: cheveux bruns mi-long, yeux bleu-gris. Arrivée a leurs chambre, Elena s'allongea sur son lit et demanda.**

**- Encore un coup de Potter?**

**- Evidement! Et Black la aidé...**

**Lily était assise devant sa coiffeuse. Elle palpait ses cheveux et admirait secrètement le résultat. Ses cheveux étaient toujours souples et doux mais ... rose. James était un sorcier très doué. Ils avaient beau être en dernière année mais il l'impressionnait toujours, mais son arrogance cassait tout. Elle entendit alors une voix qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie.**

**- Pas de contre-sort?**

**- non, ça reste une semaine...**

**Eléa ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle explosa de rire en imaginant la tête que McGonnagal ferait en voyant sa tête. **

**Lily regarda son amie avec un mine boudeuse puis lui envoya un cousin a la figure et s'en suivit une longue bataille de boule de polochon. Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla et regarda désespérément ses cheveux puis se leva. Elle fit un chinon et le cacha avec un foulard. Elle avait l'air cruche mais elle se dit, mieux valais-ça que des cheveux roses. Elle descendit ensuite manger avec Eléa. Elles allaient s'assoir au centre de la table et commencèrent à manger. Après 10 minutes, Sirius et James arrivèrent. Comme d'habitude, ils vinrent s'assoir a coté des jeunes filles. James avait un grand sourire et faillit exploser de rire en voyant le foulard de la jeune fille. **

**- Tu crois que tu sauras cacher tes cheveux pendant une semaine?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? Tant que tu ne m'ennuie pas ...**

**- Tu peux toujours rêver, tu sais bien que c'est mon passe temps...**

**Lily soupira. Il faudra trouver un meilleur moyen... La journée débuta par arithmancie. Enfin débarrassé des 2 zigotos, le professeur regarda bizarrement Lily mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ce n'était pas rare de voir la jeune fille habillée bizarrement: des foulards, des mouches, une cagoule... Mais ses bonnes notes rattrapaient son comportement. Ensuite vint la cour de Métamorphose. Lily et Elena craignait le pire... Arrivée au cour, la prof la regarda bizarrement mais elle ne dit rien. James et Sirius étaient assis devant les 2 filles et avaient un grand sourire. Après 20 minutes, Black leva la main.**

**- Oui?**

**- Madame, je pense que dans le règlement de l'école, le port de chapeau est interdit en classe non ? Et les foulards aussi ...**

**- MMMM Vous avez raison... Miss Evans, veuillez enlevez votre foulard je vous prie.**

**Lily déglutit, elle avala sa salive puis regarda autour d'elle. Eléa regarda sont amie puis prit la parole.**

**- Madame, Lily a fait une erreur de potion hier et elle a ses cheveux qui ont un peu été modifié. Le professeur Sliggrom a dit que dans une semaine ou plus, ils reviendront a leur état normal.**

**- C'est vrai professeur, je me suis trompé dans un dosage... Je vous en prie madame...**

**McGonnagal soupira elle savait bien que c'était un mensonge et elle détestait ça. Elle regarda Sirius et déduit qu'il était la cause de tout cela ... Elle regarda Evans et Lily sévèrement.**

**- Bien, Miss Evans vous pouvez garder votre foulard, une semaine et pas plus. **

**Les 2 jeunes filles souriaient, les deux garçons semblaient mécontents. La journée passa et arriva le cour de Sort et enchantement. Un nouveau sort à apprendre. Lily le réussit au deuxième coup, James lui n'avait pas encore essayé il était en train de bavardé avec une serdaigle qui était rouge comme une pivoine. Après avoir eu une remarque, James se tourna vers son livre qu'il fallait multiplier. Il leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche puis prononça la formule mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche. Il leva directement le regard vers Lily qui avait caché sa baguette en dessous de la table et elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux. Le petit professeur le regarda et lui demanda**

**- Bien monsieur Potter, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas utilisé ce sort, expliquer moi maintenant comment il faut procéder et les conditions d'utilisation.**

**James resta muet.**

**- j'attends!**

**James lança un regard noir vers Lily. Celle-ci ria discrètement puis leva la main**

**- professeur, Potter à un lège problème vocal, il a depuis hier une mystérieuse voix de petite fille, ce n'est pas très beau à entendre...**

**Le petit professeur semblait plutôt amusé**

**- Comme c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu entendre ça. Bien monsieur Potter vous aurez comme punition, pour ne pas avoir répondu malgré votre voix, une rédaction a me faire sur le sortilège de multiplication, je veux 1 rouleau de parchemin. **

**James regarda le professeur bouche bée puis il hocha la tête. Lily enleva le sortilège et James se mit à parler avec Sirius de sa voix habituelle qui parvint jusqu'a l'oreille du petit professeur.**

**- Et bien, vous semblez avoir retrouvé votre voix! Parler a voix haute voyons!**

**James réfléchi a toute vitesse et puis il rougit et prit une voix fluette. **

**- je suis désolé professeur... c'est juste quand je parle a voix haute justement...**

**Il y eut un grand silence puis un grand éclat de rire. Lily et Eléa étaient écroulées sur leurs bancs. La fin du cour arriva et les 4 ... gamins sortirent de la salle. James attrapa Lily et l'emmena plus loin. Ils étaient dans un coin et ils étaient très proches. Lily baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait pas montrer son teint rouge. James lui murmura a l'oreille**

**- Bien jouer ma belle...**

**Il s'en alla en la laissant dans ce coin, confus et morte gênée. Après 5 minutes, elle bougea et retourna dans le dortoir, c'était enfin la fin des cours. Elle y retrouva Eléa et elle lui raconta ce qui venait de ce passé. **

**- je ne dois pas craquer! **

**- Mouais ... Mais il semble avoir certain atout que nous n'avons pas ...**

**Lily fit apparaitre sur son visage un sourire malicieux **

**- Que tu crois, Lily Evans n'est jamais battue, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs!**

**La semaine passa et enfin elle put enlever son foulard et elle avait retrouvé ses beaux cheveux roux. Cependant, sur la pointe il restait un peu de rose mais elle s'en moquait. Le principal était parti. Depuis une semaine, Lily et James étaient resté distant. La rouquine échafaudait des plan pour le faire craquer mais ils semblaient tous aussi impossible a faire les un que les autres, mais Lily ne perdait pas espoir. Elle était prête a tout mais certains de ses plan lui posaient problème car, elle ne savait pas quels étaient ses sentiments pour James**


	2. Chapter 2

**2) Drague-mi drague-moi**

**Lily était encore endormie quand elle entendit une voix lui hurler dans les oreilles**

**- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS!!!!!**

**Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, elle vit Elena assise a son chevet avec un grand sourire**

**- pourquoi tu me réveille ? On est samediiii**

**- oui mais j'ai faim et je n'ai pas envie de descendre et affronter les 2 gros nul seule aloooors ?**

**- j'arrive j'arrive...**

**10 minutes lus tard, elles se retrouvèrent en bas dans la grande salle pleine à craquer. Elles trouvèrent cependant de la place a coté de ... Gros nul band Dans un soupire elles s'asseyaient et commencèrent à manger. Lily senti le bras de James passer autour de ses épaules et elle le regarda**

**- Bah alors Lily jolie... Que t'arrive-t'il ? Une mauvaise nuit ?**

**- Ne me touche pas Potter!**

**- Oulla que de bonne humeur de bon matin !**

**- Fiche-moi la paix!**

**Sans savoir pourquoi, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être massacrante ce matin... surtout avec lui... Elena se pencha vers elle et lui murmura**

**- Bah qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Sais pas ...**

**- Oublie pas notre plan déstabilisation!**

**- Affirmatif **

**Lily se racla la gorge et se leva, c'était le meilleur moment pour entrer en action. La jeune fille sorti un papier et griffonna quelque chose puis elle le mit délicatement dans la main de James sans quand personne ne le vit. Puis elle se leva et lança un petit regarda vers James qui semblait tout à fait perdu. Lily quitta la salle et Potter glissa sa main sous la table et lu le petit mot de la rouquine:**

**_« Retrouve moi quand le parc ... je t'y attends... »_**

**James semblait prit au dépourvu si bien que Sirius le regarda bizarrement**

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- rien, je vais aller m'allonger...**

**Il se leva et sorti de la salle et se retrouva dans le parc. Il vit Lily prés d'un arbre. Il s'approcha prudemment et arriva à sa hauteur. Elle semblait gênée mais elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde, déterminée, elle regarda ses pieds puis déclara d'une petite voix**

**- je suis navrée... Ja...James...**

**Ce nom sembla être comme un coup de revolver. Le gryffondor la regarda bouche bée et s'écarta.**

**- Evans, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as mangé un truc avarié ? Depuis quand tu m'appelle "James" ?**

**Lily ria **

**- Mais tout va bien ... C'est juste que depuis la dernière fois... je me suis dit que les choses devaient changer...**

**- La dernière fois ?**

**- Mais oui, dans le couloir...**

**- Ha ça ... mais je l'ai fait pour rire! Ne va rien t'imaginé**

**- Ho mais, ça a réveillé quelque chose en moi...**

**Elle s'approcha de James au fond d'elle, elle ne cessait de se répéter : " pardonne-moi Ethan!" mais d'un coté elle était fière d'elle, James semblait totalement désemparé, perdu.**

**Lily avait son visage contre le tors de James et elle le caressa du bout de son index. Elle avait un petit sourire puis elle leva la tête vers le visage du garçon qui la regardait à moitié terrorisé. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien puis Lily leva sa baguette et murmura une formule**

**- Même pas en rêve tebé!**

**Elle le poussa légèrement et retourna vers le château puis elle entendit un cri derrière elle ... apparemment, son sort avait parfaitement réussit... bientôt un nouveau James arrivera... un James poilu... de partout! **

**- EVANS TU VA ME LE PAYER!!!!!!!**

**Lily se retourna pour le regarder**

**- Mais je n'attends que ça mon très cher ... J-A-M-E-S**

**La jeune fille retrouva son amie dans le hall, elle était morte de rire. Elle lui raconta ce qui venait de ce passé avec Potter. Elena n'en revenait pas elle était écroulée pliée en deux. James revint le lendemain dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Lorsque Lily le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. James lui lança un regard amusé. Cette Evans était digne des maraudeurs… La vengeance toujours a la hauteur …. Et avec ses cheveux roux et ses beaux yeux vert, son caractère si indomptable, toujours prête a sortir les griffes, intelligente, douce et souriante… belle… BON SANG mais a quoi pendait-il ?! a Evans, cette imbécile qui ne lui faisait que rendre la vie plus dur ! Non mais vraiment ! Ce sort avait du avoir eu des effets secondaires…**

**Lily regarda James de travers puis elle passa a coté de lui et lui murmura**

**ferme ta bouche, tu va gober les mouches…**

**Cet idiot la faisait rire… au fond …**

**Elena était dans un coin de la sale commune en lisant un livre enfin elle ne lisait pas vraiment elle s'en servait plutôt comme cachette… Et oui car elle regardait plus Sirius que son bouquin. Elle le regardait les sourcils froncés… Pourquoi le trouvait-elle mignon ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours ce sourire ravageur qu'il adressait a toutes les filles ? Pourquoi lui ?!! Elena secoua la tête, ferma avec violence sont livre et se leva. Lily la vit traverser la salle commune et se dirigé vers l'extérieur. Elle hésita a la suivre mais Sirius prit les devant… La rouquine connaissait bien les sentiments de son amie pour ce don juan… Elle avait remarqué que la brunette le regardait souvent et quand ça lui prenait, elle semblait à chaque fois énervée et plongée dans ses pensées. Lily connaissait bien Elena. Celle-ci avait peur de s'accrocher à un garçon, d'en être dépendante. Elle ne la comprenait pas vraiment mais respectait ce choix… **

**------**

**La jeune gryffondor était à la tour d'astronomie, assise par terre, les yeux rivé vers le ciel. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Elle vit de dessiner la silhouette de Sirius. Elena tourna la tête ne voulant pas la regarder puis elle entendit les pas se rapprocher d'elle.**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Ho pas grand-chose… je t'ai vu sortir de la salle et je t'ai suivit sans savoir pourquoi … un des mystères de la vie tu ne crois pas ?**

**Arrête tes conneries ! t'es venu encore faire un de tes coups foireux ?**

**Oulla que de méchanceté… attention, c'est haut ici je pourrais sauter…**

**Oulla j'ai peur, saute donc !**

**Bon je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?! je viens ici en toute gentillesse et toi tu me bouffe le nez j'peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?!**

**Elena tourna la tête vers lui les sourcil froncés elle avait l'engueulé encore puis mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, Ses lèvres se collèrent contre celles du jeune homme.**

_**Flash back**_

**Je ne sais pas bien quand j'ai commencé a l'aimé… Je crois que d'une certaine manière elle m'a toujours attiré. Avec ses cheveux bruns aux reflets surprenant et ses yeux bleus, elle n'était pas parfaite, et c'est justement ça que j'aimais. Par rapport a toutes ces adolescentes hystériques dés qu'elles voient un beau garçon qui sont toutes artificielles. Elena ne se maquille pas ou en tout cas elle ne se met qu'un peu de crayon. Elle ne s'intéresse pas aux garçons, elle vit simplement, trouvant de la joie dans les simples choses de la vie courante. Nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois dans le train à notre première année. Elle cherchait un compartiment vide et elle est tombée sur le mien. J'étais avec James et Remus. Elle est entrée, elle nous a regardés puis elle est partie. A l'école, elle ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole et d'un coté, je m'en foutais un peu je croyais qu'elle était du genre timide réservée en gros peu sympathique. Pour tout dire, la première fois que nous nous sommes vraiment parlé c'était en 5ème année. Elle et Lily étaient dans le parc un jour de neige, moi avec James. Nous avons commencé une grande bataille de boule de neige. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de la regarder. Elle à tout le temps rit. Elle était belle. Puis avec James on leur a glissé de la neige dans le cou. Depuis ce jour, elles nous haïssent. Et c'est comme ça depuis prés de 2 ans …**

**------**

**Elena resta immobile puis après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle s'écarte. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et l'observa, elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et elle semblait catastrophée. Sirius était déterminé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire mais il savait qu'il allait ce passer quelque chose ce soir. Il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient partagé mais il en avait assez de rester de marbre devant elle. **

**Ta… tu… t'es…**

**Sirius esquissa un petit sourire**

**Oui Elena je viens de t'embrasser… oui je ne doit pas paraître normal a tes yeux mais l'amour a ses raison que la raison ignore.**

**Elena le regarda avec des yeux encore plus ronds…_l'amour_... Mais quoi il l'aimait ?! La jeune fille, surprise elle-même par son acte se leva et parti. Sirius lui était pris au dépourvu et il se leva aussi et attrapa Elena par le poignet. **

**comment peux-tu partir comme ça ?!**

**Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagine mais moi je ne t'aime pas ! fiche moi la paix et ne me touche plus et ne m'embrasse plus jamais !!!!**

**Elle se dégagea violement de l'emprise de Black et s'en alla presque en courant en laissant derrière elle un Sirius perdu…**

**------**

**QUOIII t'as embrassé Elena ?!!!**

**Ta gueule !**

**Non mais tu les as tout les 5 alignée ?!**

**Ta gueule j'ai dis !**

_**Dans le dortoir des filles**_

**QUOIII Sirius t'as embrassé ?!**

**Tchuuut**

**Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais j'espère ?!**

**Non**

**QUOIII ? Non mais tu les as tout les 5 alignée ?!**

**Tchuuut j'ai dis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**3) Point final … ou peut-être pas**

**La semaine passa et les vacances d'hivers arrivèrent ainsi que les premières neiges. Lily et Elena partirent affronter le froid. Le parc avait disparu sous une épaisse couche de neige. Le lac était gelé et 2-3 élèves avaient profité de l'occasion pour patiner. Les deux jeune filles restèrent assise dans un coin avec dans un bocal une flamme bleu qui les réchauffaient. Le grand sujet de conversation fut évidement abordé au grand désespoir d'Elena qui en avait assez de devoir cacher ses propres sentiments. Puis Lily la regarda sévèrement**

**- Non mais vraiment! Tu as repoussé le seul mec qui ne t'as jamais intéressé au point d'en être tombée raide dingue! Tu abuse là!**

**Elena rougit puis balbutia**

**- C'est…ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne l'aime pas du tout!!! Il est égoïste, arrogant, dragueur, désagréable et une véritable girouette**

**- Il est aussi canon, gentil, serviable, intelligent, charmeur délicat... Non mais avoue-toi au moins tes sentiments! Tu l'aime!!!**

**- Non non non et non ! Je ne l'aime pas point final, il est canon certes mais je ne l'aime pas!**

**Lily éclata de rire. Ses sentiments s'écrivaient d'eux même sur le visage de son amie. Celle-ci était devenue rouge pivoine et balbutiait sans-cesse. Elle-même ne semblait pas convaincue de ses propres paroles. Lily posa alors simplement sa main sur l'épaule de sa voisine et lui adressa un sourire doux et amical.**

**- Quand tu te décideras a m'en parler, je serais là. Jusqu'a ce moment, n'en parlons plus...**

**Elena souri a son tour et hocha de la tête, c'était la plus sage décision. **

**la journée passa et elles renteraient dans la salle commune où James et Sirius les attendaient. Potter souri, se leva et prit Lily par la main.**

**- désolé je te l'emprunte.**

**Et tout deux s'échappèrent pour laisser derrière eux un grand silence pesant. Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille et celle-ci recula vivement. **

**- Ne t'approche pas!**

**- Pourquoi pas ? **

**- Car je ne te veux pas prés de moi! Alors dégage!!!**

**Sirius la regarda amusé. Il s'approcha vite et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille se débattis mais le garçon était trop fort et Elena n'eut même pas la force de se débarrasser de lui a cause des larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Son corps fut alors secoué par ses petits sanglots et Sirius se détacha un peu d'elle pour voir les larmes de sa bien-aimée. **

**- Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- R...Rien...**

**- tu veux sortir avec moi ?**

**La jeune fille sursauta puis le regarda surprise. Puis son regard se détourna vers le sol. **

**- Je ne ... j'ai ... je ne sais pas ...**

**- un simple oui me suffirait...**

**- Je ne ...**

**- Tu sais, j'ai un peu peur... ça va te faire rire mais c'est la 1er fois que j'aime réellement une fille, donc je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Mais je voudrais essayer...**

**Elena le regarda à nouveau surprise, donc même lui ressentais de la peur, même lui avait peur de ce qui pourrait ce passer ... La jeune fille réfléchis puis un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.**

**- Alors c'est oui ?**

**- mm ... je crois ... dit' elle dans un murmure.**

**----**

**- Alors comment ça se passe ?**

**- Plutôt mal ou bien ... Elena s'est mise a pleurer mais dans les bras de sisi.**

**- Yeas! C'est bien parti!!!!**

**Derrière la porte, James et Lily observaient les 2 tourtereaux mais ils ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.**

**- Hoooo!!!**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!!**

**- Ils ... Ils s'embrassent ...**

**- Pousse toi je veux voir! **

**Potter lui fit de la place et Lily regarda sa meilleur amie embrasser a pleine bouche leur grand ennemis... Ils étaient tout de même trop mignons! Puis Lily s'écarta et s'asseyait à coté de James. Tout deux semblaient heureux, heureux que leurs maladroits d'amis se soient enfin rencontré **

**- On devrait enterrer l'âge de guerre tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Mais non voyons Potter... quelle idée, mon passe-temps favori est de t'ennuyer.**

**- Tant mieux j'avais peur que tu accepte!**

**Tout deux riaient aux éclats. Après 2h a bavasser de tout et de rien, Ils renteraient dans la salle commune où ils trouvèrent Elena allongée sur Sirius. En les voyant arriver, la jeune fille tomba par terre et se redressa direct tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait s''implement.**

**- salut vous deux! dit-il avec un air tout à fait innocent**

**- salut... Répondirent en coeur James et Lily avec un sourire malicieux. **

**- Alors les amours sisi ? comment ça va ? demanda la rouquine**

**Elena rougit violemment et Sirius la tira vers lui pour qu'elle s'asseye sur ses genoux. Et il déclara fièrement**

**- On sort ensemble!**

**- ENFIN!!! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Félicitation!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4) gage ou vérité**

**Un soir dans le dortoir des garçons:**

**- Alors Remus, Gage ou vérité ?**

**- Vérité**

**- MMM... as tu déjà voulu mordre l'un de nous en étant normal?**

**- Mouais... Répondit' il très gêné**

**- ouaaaaw et qui ?**

**- une seule question a la fois très cher!**

**- pff bon a ton tour...**

**- Peter, gage ou vérité ?**

**- Vérité**

**- As-tu ... déjà lu un livre en entier ?**

**- évidement que oui!!!**

**Tous éclatèrent de rire**

**- désolé queudver... c'est la faute à Sirius...**

**- Moi?! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?**

**- tu ma soufflé la question sale menteur!**

**- même pas vrai!**

**- Soit! À toi Peter**

**- James, gage ou vérité ?**

**- Gage bien sur!**

**- Oulla... concertons- nous.**

**Sirius, Remus et Peter s'espacèrent un peu et parlèrent à voix basse la tête penchée vers celle de celui qui parlait. Puis on entendit un rire étouffée de Peter puis ils revinrent vers James. Lunard prit la parole**

**- tu devras...**

**Sirius avec un grand sourire termina la phrase**

**- Sortir avec Evans!**

**James les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds**

**Le lendemain, James cherchait Lily dans tout le collège. Elle était décidément impossible a localisée. Il sorti alors la carte des maraudeurs et la repéra dans un couloir qui menait vers la bibliothèque. Il rangea sa carte et se mit à courir. Il la vit en train de porter un paquet de livre. Il alla l'abordé mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un fantôme passa entre eux et sur le coup de la surprise, Lily lâcha tout ses livres. Cornedrue se précipita pour l'aider et elle afficha un beau sourire. James regarda soudainement autre part sous le regard interrogateur de la rouquine.**

**- qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive tu as peur de me regarder ?**

**- mm... Evanssortavecmoi**

**- hein?! Articule s'il te plait...**

**- Evans, est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?**

**- D'accord**

**James la regarda avec des yeux rond et avala sa salive de travers et se mit a tousser violement, une fois calmé il la regarda**

**- Attend ... QUOI?!**

**- je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi!**

**Lily semblait agacée, elle aurait préféré ne pas donner cette réponse mais elle était a moitié obligée.**

**Hier soir dans le dortoir des filles**

**- Alors Elena Gage ou vérité ?**

**- Vérité**

**- Sirius t'as déjà pellotée ?**

**La jeune fille rougit et hocha la tête, le petit groupe de fille ne put s'empêché de rire. Elena leur tira la langue**

**- Lily, gage ou vérité ?**

**- Gage bien sûr**

**Son amie afficha un sourire satisfait et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, **

**- tu as décidé... tu es obligée d'accepter!**

**- je sais je sais, accouche!**

**A présent toutes les filles avaient l'oreille tendue, un tel avertissement annonçait un gage dur... très dur**

**- ok, alors tu devras... sortir avec James**


	5. Chapter 5

**5) Incompréhension**

**James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily Evans la seule fille de tout Poudlard qui ne le supportait pas lui avait dit oui ?! Il la regardait bouche bée. Lily approcha sa main du menton du jeune homme et lui fit fermer la bouche**

**- c'est une manie ?**

**Elle souri puis contourna le garçon et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec sa pile de livre. James, toujours immobile ne comprenait plus rien. Il resta planté la pendant un petit moment puis secoua la tête et parti vers la salle commune.**

**Quelque part dans le château**

**- tu crois qu'elle va accepter de sortir avec James ?**

**- Evidement! Lily serait prête à tout quand on lui confie quelque chose! Si je lui avais dit d'avoir une mauvaise note, elle l'aurait fait. Tant que ça ne la met pas en danger ou les autres.**

**Sirius et Elena était assit cote à cote dans les escaliers. La main dans celle de l'autre. Un vrai petit couple. Sirius se mit à rire**

**- Notre complot est tout de même parfait! Leur imposer un gage pour qu'ils sortent ensemble, Je suis génial!**

**- hey! Je te signal que c'est moi qui ai eu cette idée!**

**-mouais bon pas grave, nous sommes géniaux**

**Elena ria. **

**Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, un James Potter était totalement perdu. Il était allongé dans un canapé et il attendait au fond de lui la rouquine pour éclaircir les choses. Les heures passèrent et Lily arriva enfin. Elle était resté longtemps dans la bibliothèque puis elle avait été mangé tout à son aise pour être sure de ne pas croiser James. Au fond d'elle elle ne cessait de dire " Elena je vais te tuer! Dés que je te vois tu est morte! je t'enterre!!!!!" Ensuite elle arrive à la salle commune pour lire un livre au calme. Mais elle vit James. Premier reflexe: demi-tour.**

**- Lily, attend!**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ?**

**Le jeune homme souri**

**- allons allons, maintenant que nous sortons ensemble, appelle moi par mon prénom. Répète après moi... JAMES...**

**- Tu me prends pour une conne ? **

**- Mais non voyons...**

**- Je peux passer maintenant ?**

**Avec un manque de réponse, Lily poussa un peu son interlocuteur et monta les escaliers vers son dortoir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.**

**- Elena... bon sang, pourquoi ça ?! Et pourquoi il m'a demandé en plus ...**

**Elle se releva à moitié, les joues en feu**

**- Est ce qu'il ... Naaaaaa pas possible**

**Lily était totalement perdue. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que ce soit James qui lui ai demandé. C'était suspect. De plus, s'il l'avait vraiment aimé, il n'aurait pas été aussi surpris qu'elle accepte. Il l'aurait plutôt été si elle avait refusé... Tout ça n'avait pas de sens!!! Lily resta un moment allongée à essayer de remettre toute ses pensée en place mais elle pensait a trop de choses. Elle voulut prendre son livre mais se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait oublié en bas. Elle soupira et descendit les escaliers. James leva les yeux vers elle et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent deux rires derrière eux. Elena et Sirius venait de rentrer, apparemment hilare mais leurs rire se résumèrent a un sourire lorsqu'ils virent les 2 regards meurtrier de leurs amis. Les deux tourtereaux avalèrent leur salive en s'attendant au pire puis Elena se sépara du jeune homme et se fit attraper par Lily et Celle-ci l'emmena dans le dortoir. Arrivée en haut, la brunette regarda son amie d'un air innocent.**

**- Tu as des choses a mes raconté je vois...**

**- TOI! T'es morte!!!! **

**- Déjà ?! Bah dis donc, tu sors déjà avec Potter ? T'es rapide ...**

**Lily ne put s'empêché de rougir**

**- Il ... il m'a demandé...**

**- ho ... bah c'est génial! Il t'aime alors**

**-NON c'est impossible! Hier encore il m'a lancé le sortilège de jambencoton! On ne fait pas ça à quelqu'un qu'on aime!**

**- Bah... si, qui aime bien, châtie bien...**

**Lily la regarda**

**- Tu savais, tu savais qu'il allait me demander! Alors tu ma donné comme gage de sortir avec lui! **

**Elena ria, son plan marchait à la perfection. Lily croyait que James l'aimais et il croyait, certainement, qu'elle l'aimait... **

**- Je ne savais pas ... enfin je croyais mais regarde le bon coté des choses, tu pourras mieux le connaitre, je suis sure qu'il va te plaire.**

**La rouquine soupira d'un air plutôt rageur. Elle entendit venant d'en bas quelqu'un qui égueulais quelqu'un d'autre et un rire étrangement proche d'un aboiement. Lily resta silencieuse, ça semblait être James et Sirius. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent et les voix s'arrêtaient. Le nouveau couple évitait soigneusement de se regarder. Evans articula après un long moment de silence**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- ho rien, une simple conversation amicale. répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Ha oui, Elena viens, je dois te parler.**

**- Tout de suite! Et ils partirent a toute vitesse**

**Un silence pesant s'installa et les quelques élèves qui étaient dans la salle s'enfuir à toute jambe ayant l'impression qu'une sévère discussion allaient arriver. **

**- Lily, ya un truc que je ne comprends pas ...**

**- quoi ?**

**- Tu accepte de sortir avec moi et tu es encore plus froide avec moi qu'avant, pourquoi tu as accepté alors ?!**

**- C'est la faute de El... non je ne peux pas lui dire... J'ai ... J'ai mes raison personnelles!**

**La semaine passa, et les 2 ados ne se parlaient qu'à peine. Tous étaient étonnés par ce changement. Plusieurs rumeurs couraient sur eux . Un d'elles avaient fait éclater de rire Lily : On disaient qu'ils étaient devenu télépathe et qu'il ne se parlaient que par la pensée ... chose impossible pour des étudiant, même pour eux. Heureusement, aucune rumeur ne parlait d'une quelconque relation. C'était le principal. Les professeurs étaient surpris de l'étrange normalité des cours étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus d'évènement... étrange qui survenait. Le professeur F_lickwit _alla même demander à James s'il s'était disputé. Elena et Sirius étaient frustrés. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils resteraient 4 mois ainsi. Non Il fallait réagir!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6) T'es lourde**

**- Lily je peux te parler?**

**- oui bien sur El'**

**- mmm ... c'était à propos du gage... c'est vraiment n'importe quoi! **

**- HIEN?! Tu va lever le gage ?! Ho merci El' je savais que tu redeviendrais raisonnable**

**- non non qu'elle idée, ce ne serais pas drôle! Justement, on va corser le truc enfin ... C'est vrai quoi je t'ai dit de SORTIR avec lui et pas juste avoir le titre! Vous devez avoir l'air de petit amoureux tout moignon tout plein!**

**- Dans tes rêves!**

**- Lily ... Tu sais ce qu'on réserve a ceux qui ne font pas leur gage...**

**La jeune fille avala sa salive... Le super gage... C'était totalement stupide... c'était faire une déclaration d'amour à Severus Rogue avec l'interphone de l'arbitre du quidditch... la honte totale!!!! **

**- Allons Elena, on est plus des gamines...**

**- Justement! Sort comme une adulte avec James !**

**- QUOI ?! Tu veux que je sorte réellement avec Evans ?!**

**- Bah oui, c'était le gage!**

**- Jamais ...**

**- James ... **

**- mais ... bon ... d'accord ...**

**Le mois de Janvier se terminait doucement et la neige restait bien présente. Ça faisait à peine 2 semaines que James et Lily sortaient ensemble et ils en avaient déjà marre. De son coté, la jeune fille avait pris un calendrier et avait coché les jours depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui, depuis le 16... Il lui restait exactement 74 jour avec lui... ça paraissait si long!**

**Lily c'étaient levée tôt. Elle était descendue vers la grande salle. La pièce était pratiquement vide. Seul une dizaine d'élève mangeait. La gryffondor commença à manger en lisant un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque la veille puis elle entendit un voix familière**

**- Lily Chérie!!!**

**Elle releva la tête en s'apprêtant à l'engueuler mais elle s'arrêta et répondit simplement**

**- 'jour...**

**Il souri et s'assit en face d'elle et se servit à manger**

**- Tu veux du thé ? Jus de citrouille ? Café peut-être ?**

**- Laisse... j'ai des mains je sais me débrouiller ...**

**- Allons allons, laisse moi faire ma petite chérie Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Rien...**

**- Mais laisse-moi te servir, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Rien fiche-moi la paix j'essaye de lire...**

**Lily était sur le point d'exploser. Elle avait décidé de rester le plus calme possible en sa présence mais elle allait craquer**

**- Mais ne soit pas têtue... Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?!**

**- DE L'AIR! JE VEUX DE L'AIR!**

**Sur ce elle se leva ignorant tout les regards qui s'étaient tourné vers elle. Elle sorti de la salle ne voyant pas le sourire aux lèvres de James. Il était satisfait, elle avait craqué. Il voulait qu'elle craque jusqu'a ce qu'elle avoue ce qui l'avait poussé a sortir avec lui ... Il était proche de la victoire. Il suivit Lily qui était dans un couloir et il la rattrapa.**

**- Pourquoi es tu toujours aussi têtue? Je ne voulais que te faire plaisir...**

**- Et bien fiche moi la paix, c'est ce qui me ferait plaisir!**

**- Voyons, on sort ensemble!**

**- oui et bien, tu ne dois pas être 24h/24 sur mon dos!**

**- Lily, ma fleur de Lys...**

**Elle avait continué à marcher et ils arrivèrent aux escaliers. Elle se retourna vers lui**

**- Fiche moi la paix enfin!!!!**

**- Lily**

**Il approcha sa main de la jeune fille et celle-ci recula vivement**

**- Ne m'appr... HAAAA**

**- LILY!!!**

**La jeune fille vacilla en arrière. James plongea vers elle, la serra dans ses bras et tout deux tombèrent. Lily ouvrit les yeux et se redressa doucement.**

**- AIE... Ma tête... James ? Ça va ?**

**Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait protégé et qu'il avait tout prit. Il était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. **

**- JAMES!**

**Elle se releva et prit le garçon par le bras et essaya de le mettre debout. Une chance que l'infirmerie était a coté. Elle passa le bras du jeune homme autour de son coup et le conduisit a la salle. L'infirmière n'étant pas encore là, Lily allongea James sur un lit et le recouvrit de la couette. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et le regarda angoissée. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent directement sur la jeune fille, Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et il se redressa **

**- Lily ? Qu'est ... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Ho James!!!!**

**La jeune fille sourit malgré les petites larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux et elle prit le garçon dans ses bras sans vraiment réfléchir. Cornedrue rougit et tapota maladroitement la tête de la rouquine de son seul bras valide.**

**- Allons, c'est rien, tu es bien émotive ...**

**- Ch'ui ... désolééééée !!!! C'est de ma faute si tu es tombé.**

**- mais non ... Enfin si mais j'aurais pu te laisser tomber aussi... **

**Lily s'écarta et regarda le garçon.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- parce que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience et puis, tu es lourde, je n'aurais pas pu te porter ...**

**La jeune fille se leva piquée au vif. L'infirmière arriva. Elle regarda les deux adolescents**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**La gryffondor se retourna et parti en passant devant la sorcière elle expliqua en gros ce qu'il s'était passé puis elle parti. C'était toujours pareil! James avait toujours l'art de casser les ambiances sympathiques ou pleines d'émotions. Il était insupportable! La jeune fille monta dans la salle commune ou elle trouva les deux amoureux**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Li ? T'es bien énervée.**

**- James est tombé dans l'escalier... il est a l'infirmerie. Il est chient!**

**Sur ce, un petit groupe de fille eurent un petit cri et se mirent à courir hors de la salle. Apparemment, c'était le fan-club de Potter... Sirius se leva et sorti de la salle également. Elena se leva aussi mais se planta devant son amie avec un sourire**

**- il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**- qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ?**

**- premièrement, tes bas sont fichu ce qui veut dire que James n'est pas tombé seul. Et puis même si James est chient, ce n'est pas nouveau donc il y a eu un événement qui a renouveler cette affirmation ... Je ne me trompe pas ?**

**Lily sourit et s'assit dans le canapé et expliqua tout à Elena**

**- hoooo comme c'est chou! Il a plongé pour te protégé!!! si c'est pas de l'amour ça ?!**

**- tchut! Ce qu'il a dit après efface tout! C'est qu'un connard!**


	7. Chapter 7

**7) Explications ?**

**La saint Valentin ... Lily aimait bien cette fête... c'était toujours amusant. Elle passait parfois cette journée avec Elena quand elle était célibataire. Elles passaient la journée a regarder des beaux gosses dans les magasines, à manger des sucreries, a rire. Comme une soirée entre amie. Cette année. Elena sera avec Sirius et Elle avec ... James ... Elle n'était même pas sure d'aller a pré-au-lard avec lui, il n'en avait toujours pas parlé. Il n'aimait peut-être pas cette fête ... En tout cas, s'ils y allaient ensemble, tout Poudlard serait au courant de leurs relation.**

**- Lily ? **

**- quoi ? Tu veux que je te passe mon devoir c'est ça ?**

**- Non, je l'ai déjà fait, mais, tu veux aller a pré-au- lard avec moi à la saint valentin ?**

**Lily fit tomber sa plume par terre**

**- hum ... bah hum ... Mouais**

**- Génial, jtadore!**

**Lily eut un petit sourire idiot et puis elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque James l'embrassa sur le front. L'incident de l'escalier avait été oublié et ils étaient à nouveau en bon termes. Le garçon semblait toujours vouloir être avec elle et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver.**

**Le week-end de la saint valentin arriva enfin. Dans la fille pour partir, il n'y avait que des couples. Tous étaient habillé chaudement car la neige étaient toujours là, cette neige rendait toujours le village de pré-au-lard magique. **

**Lily et James marchaient dans la rue et allaient de magasin en magasin. Ils étaient resté un long moment chez Honeyduck a s'émerveiller devant les nouvelles sucreries. Ils passaient chez zonko où le jeune garçon allait de rayon en rayon.**

**- Lily regarde!!! WOUA! Ça vient tout juste de sortir! Et ça et ça!**

**Lily le regarda avec un petit sourire. On aurait dit un petit enfant s'émerveillant devant des jouets... Il était mignon comme ça ... Lily frappa sur la tête de son ami, toujours souriante.**

**- Mon petit, décide toi, je ne compte pas passer ma journée ici ... **

**Après 10 minutes, ils sortirent du magasin. Ils passèrent au trois ballait pour emporter 2 bières au beurre qu'ils allaient boire plus loin tellement que le bar était bondé. Ils étaient arrivés à une petite colline. Il y avait un très belle vue sur un fleuve et sur les montages. Ils trouvèrent un banc apparemment placé là pour permettre d'observer les lieux. Ils s'y assirent et commencèrent à boire leur bière. Après avoir fini, James les fit disparaitre.**

**- ouaw... je commence à fatiguer ...**

**- tu veux qu'on rentre ?**

**- Non non, j'aimerais encore rester ici, avec toi...**

**Lily ferma les yeux et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Il sourit. Elle était mignonne. Il posa alors sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis Lily bougea James aussi. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient proche ... trop proche ...**

**- Pourquoi on sort ensemble ?**

**- bah tu m'as demandé j'ai accepté ...**

**- donc tu m'aime**

**- toi aussi tu m'aime ...**

**James se rapprocha de la jeune fille et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il approcha ses lèvres mais il gardait les yeux ouvert, elle aussi. Ils allaient se touchée ...**

**- KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**

**Lily poussa violement James de ses deux mais si bien qu'il tomba dans la neige. Il se redressa aussi vite Et regarda la jeune fille**

**- Tu vois! Tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi! Pourquoi t'as dit oui ?!**

**- C'EST DE LA FAUTE D'ELENA!**

**- Quoi ?!**

**Mince, elle l'avait dit, bon maintenant c'était trop tard pour rattraper.**

**- On a fait un gage et vérité et comme gage j'ai eu l'obligation de sortir avec toi ...**

**- QUOI?! Toi aussi ?!**

**- comment ça ?**

**- même chose pour moi, sauf que c'est Sirius qui ma fait le gage ...**

**Lily se leva**

**- HO!!!**

**- ILS SONT MORT!!! **

**30 minutes plus tard dans la salle commune de Gryffondor**

**- VOUS DEUX!!!!!**

**- tu as entendu quelque chose Elena ? Je propose de partir en courant**

**- Bonne idée **

**Les deux tourtereaux partirent mains dans la main en courant. Lily et James échangèrent un regard puis les suivirent. Ils traversaient tout le collège devant le regard scandalisé des professeurs et des regards étonné ou amusé des élèves**

**- ARRETEZ-VOUS!!!!!!**

**- ELENA JE VAIS TE TUER!!!!!!**

**Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le parc et ils tombèrent tout les 4 dans la neige essoufflée. Puis, ils se mirent à rire. Après une petite bataille de boule de neige, James et Lily contre Elena et Sirius, Ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune sans rien dire. Ils se changèrent puis ils s'installèrent devant le feu. **

**- Alors ? Explications ?**

**- bah heuuuu avoué que notre plan est génial **

**- Il n'est pas génial du tout! Je vais vous tuer! **

**- Soit! De toute façon vous êtes coincé! **

**- comment ça ?**

**- vous devez rester ensemble encore 3 mois non ?**

**- justement ... **

**- Non Lily, on ne supprimera pas le gage!**

**- Sirius! Sois raisonnable!**

**- justement! On l'est!!! On a juste poussé les choses ...**

**- hein ?**

**- vous comprendrez ... sur ce la conversation est close.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8) On ne sort pas ensemble!**

**Le petit jeu recommença mais les équipe changèrent. Un couple l'un contre l'autre. Les sorts étaient beaucoup plus soft. C'était à présent des simples plaisanteries qui faisaient plus rire qu'autre chose. A présent, la relation James/Lily était connue par tous. Comme prévu, ils avaient été vus à pré-au-lard. La rumeur était même arrivée aux oreilles des professeurs qui se moquaient parfois d'eux. **

**Puis les vacances de carnaval arrivèrent, ainsi que le bal costumé. Lily n'aimait pas beaucoup ce bal. A chaque fois elle n'avait aucune idée de costume mais cette année, on lui avait pratiquement imposé. Tout les élève qu'elle croisait lui disait " hey, toi et James, en Roméo et Juliette, obligé " Les professeur pensaient la même chose. **

**Le soir du bal était arrivé. Lily avait déniché une robe ancienne. Elle était de couleur or et pourpre. Elle se trouvait belle. Elle s'était joliment maquillée et avait relevé ses cheveux en un chinions en laissant quelques mèches tomber. Elle descendit de son dortoir et trouva James qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Il était habillé un peu comme un prince mais ses cheveux étaient désespérément en bataille. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, dans un sourire, il lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit légèrement intimidée. Tout les regards étaient tourné vers eux ... Elle commençait a y être habituée mais avec James aussi beau... Il resplendissait... Il avait vraiment l'air d'un prince ... Leur conversation ne fut pas très riche. Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent à la grande salle. Les tables avaient disparue. Il y avait juste un bar et une dizaine de table. La salle était éclairée de mille feux. Il y avait des ballons qui flottaient dans l'air. Cette salle semblait enlever tout les soucis. Les professeurs c'étaient eux aussi prêté au jeu. Le professeur Dumbledor s'était déguisé en père Noel. Le professeur McGonnagal avait fait simple: moldu. Le professeur d'enchantement avait un costume qui était un gnome ou un troll ... Lily et James retrouvèrent Elena et Sirius qui étaient déguisé en ange pour la jeune fille et en elfe pour le garçon. Ils étaient tout deux très beaux. Dans la salle, Dumbledor se leva donc tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la petite scène. **

**- Bien, je vois que vous avez tous respecté les règles du jeu. Et a présent je vous souhaite un très bonne soirée!**

**La musique commença. C'était un rythme effréné. Tout le monde se mirent à danser. James tenait Lily par la main et la faisait tourner sur elle même par moment. Ils avaient tout deux un grand sourire. Plusieurs chanson passèrent puis ils quittèrent la foule et la jeune fille alla s'assoir sur une chaise en attendant James qui arriva aves deux bière au beurre. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment puis ils retournèrent danser. Et c'est a se moment là que la musique se transforma en valse. La rouquine baissa la tête ne sachant trop que faire. James lui tendit une main avec un sourire. Celle-ci la prit et reprit confiance en elle. Il la glissa son autre main autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son cavalier et ils commencèrent a danser. La rouquine fut très étonnée de voir que James savait si bien danser. Ils étaient tout deux un peu mal à l'aise, eux qui ne formaient même pas un vrai couple ... Puis quelqu'un les bousculèrent et ils se retrouvèrent collé l'un a l'autre. Lily regarda directement ses pieds, rouge. **

**- Hum ... ça va ?**

**- oui oui ...**

**A entendre sa voix, James semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. La musique se termina mais ce fut encore une valse. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêter de danser mais un jeune garçon arriva **

**- Je peux ?**

**C'était Ethan McDougall, un élève de serdaigle. Lily souri et elle senti le bras du jeune homme passer autour de sa taille. Il la collait totalement à lui. Elle était gênée et mal à l'aise. Ils se mirent à tourner et elle croisa le regard presque triste de James. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui mais il avait commencé à danser avec une fille. Cette demoiselle avait les deux bras autour du cou de James et lui les mains sur le milieu de son dos. Elle essaya de ne plus le regarder et de se concentrer sur sa danse mais a chaque fois elle les voyait. Ils étaient proche, trop proches. Elle sentait son estomac se contracter à chaque fois. Puis elle les revit ... Il avait son visage penché vers elle ... Elle ne le voyait plus mais elle savait que c'était lui. Lily s'arrêta les mains devant sa bouche puis James réapparu et son regard se plongea directement dans celui de la rousse. Elle ne sut plus quoi faire puis elle parti en courant sentant les larmes monter a ses yeux. Elle entendit Quelqu'un l'appeler derrière elle. Des pas précipité, ou ne serais-ce que les sien ? Elle ne savait pas, elle courait juste dans ses couloirs où elle parvenait encore a entendre la musique et les rire de la salle. Puis elle senti quelqu'un passer ses bras autour de sa taille et l'arrêter. Elle se débattit et poussa la personne qui recula. Lily ne voulait pas le voir. Elle savait que c'était lui, elle avait reconnu son odeur, ses bras. Elle le connaissait si bien maintenant ... **

**- Lily ...**

**- TAIS-TOI!**

**- Mais Lily laisse moi t'expliquer...**

**- Tu n'a rien a m'expliqué!**

**Elle se retourna, les larmes aux joues**

**- ON NE SORT PAS ENSEMBLE! TU N'AS RIEN A ME DIRE!**

**Et elle reparti vers la salle. Elle y vit Elena qui la cherchait apparemment. Son amie vit s'aperçut de la tristesse de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras où Lily laissa couler ses larmes. Après s'être un peu calmé, elle eut un petit sourire.**

**- Je vais aller me coucher ... il est temps ... **

**Elle monta les escaliers et arriva à son lit. Elle se décoiffa, démaquilla et se mit en pyjama. Elle se mit au lit et s'endormi assez vite. En bas, dans la grande salle, James était assit sur à une table et il avait un verre de Whisky pur feu. Il avait réussit a s'en procuré grâce a un elfe pas très net qui arrivait à avoir les choses interdites de Poudlard comme l'alcool dur. Sirius était assit à coté de lui une main sur son dos qu'il tapotait gentiment. **

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette truie m'a embrassé ? **

**Il prit alors cul-sec et vida son verre sous l'œil effaré de Sirius. **

**- UNE AUTRE!**

**- heu non James, c'est fini là, c'est ton 2ème cul-sec je crois que ça suffit non ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**9) Gueule de bois et retrouvailles. **

**Lily se réveilla, une boule au ventre. Elle resta un moment dans son lit a se remémoré sa soirée d'hier. Une larme réapparue dans ses yeux mais elle fut rapidement chassée par un geste de la main. Elle alla prendre une longue douche puis elle s'habilla de son habituel uniforme. Elle descendit et s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. James était allongé dans un canapé, blanc comme un linge. Toujours habillé de son costume de prince qui semblait avoir perdu tout son éclat. Lily passa à coté de lui voulant descendre prendre son petit déjeuner ...**

**- Lily ... ma Lily ne t'enfuis pas ...**

**- Qu'est ce qu... **

**Elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme dormait toujours.**

**- C'est pas d'ma faute...**

**Lily resta immobile. Elle vit, tout doucement, une petite larme apparaitre au bord des yeux clos du garçon. Le voir aussi sensible, aussi vulnérable la priva de toute sa tristesse et elle s'accroupit. **

**- James, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ... moi je t'ai...**

**Elle se tut, Il ouvrait les yeux. Elle ne put s'enfuir, il la vit. Il la regarda étonné puis il ferma les yeux avec un grimace de douleur.**

**- Aie ma tête...**

**Lily se leva puis s'en alla en courant en entendant la faible voix du jeune homme l'appeler. Elle descendit tous les escaliers et arriva dehors. Elle plissa les yeux éblouie par ce soleil printanier. La neige avait déjà disparue et il faisait doux. Lily fit tout de même apparaitre son écharpe et ses gants. Elle alla s'assoir au bord du lac. Elle l'aimait ... Elle l'aimait. Depuis quand ? Une semaine? Deux ? Un mois ? Si longtemps ? Possible ... Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il avait fallu qu'elle le perde pour en prendre conscience... Pourquoi était-ce toujours comme ça ? **

**Lily resta ainsi longtemps, puis elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule, une main d'homme mais ce n'était pas James, Elle tourna la tête et vit Sirius.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fiche là ?!**

**- Salut toi **

**- 'jour ...**

**Il s'assit a ses coté avec son éternel sourire**

**- ça va ? **

**- Bien sur ...**

**- Evidement que non tu es brisée par ton amour perdu même s'il n'est pas si perdu que ça ...**

**Lily ria**

**- de quoi tu te mêle toi ?**

**- Tu sais, James à la gueule de bois ...**

**- Le pauvre chou ... tu essaye de m'attendrir ?**

**- en partie ... mais ce n'est pas le principal ... Il a cuvé hier car il était triste**

**Lily resta silencieuse. Elle se remémora la larme qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux du garçon **

**- Il n'a pas embrassé cette fille**

**- BIEN SUR QUE SI! JE NE SUIS PAS AVEUGLE!**

**- et bien si justement, il t'aime, et tu n'es pas fichue de le voir! Vous ne sortez pas réellement ensemble et pourtant il a tenté de s'excusé, il se sent coupable. Il a des sentiments pour toi, admet au moins ça!**

**Lily senti ses yeux se remplir de larme. Elle fondu en larme en cachant son visage dans ses mains**

**- c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ... **

**Sirius la prit dans ses bras où elle continua de pleurer**

**- t'en fait pas, tu t'en apercevras par toi même ...**

**Les deux amis rentrèrent au château ensembles puis allèrent déjeuner. Elena était déjà là et leur fit un signe de la main. Après le petit déjeuné, Lily remonta dans sa chambre lire. Elle ne vit pas James de la journée, ni le lendemain. Ce fut le surlendemain qu'ils se croisèrent dans un couloir.**

**- Lily ?**

**- ho c'est toi ...**

**- Je voulais te dire... j'ai pas voulu l'embrasser... C'est elle, j'ai rien pu faire ...**

**- mmm...**

**- Lily ...**

**James la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir aussi vite**

**- Sort avec moi ... Je t'... je ne veux pas te perdre ...**

**Lily répéta**

**-non non non non non non ... Je ne veux pas ...**

**Puis elle s'enfuit. Les jours suivant, James ne cessait de lui demander de sortir avec lui, elle en avait assez, il lui trouvait sans cesse de nouveau surnom ... Lily était a bout de nerf. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui ... maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimait... Il voulait surement sortir avec elle juste pour le gage. Si elle devait sortir avec lui, ça devrai être pour de vrai ...**

**Un moi passa puis deux semaine ... Il y avait une sortie a Pré-au-lard ce jour là, le 16 avril. Lily se baladait avec des amies dans le village. Elena était avec elles. Vers la fin de la journée, Lily "abandonna" les filles et monta vers la colline, cette fameuse colline où James avait essayé de l'embrasser ... Elle arriva à l'endroit où ils avaient passé un si bon moment et elle y aperçut une silhouette... **

**- Ha enfin tu es là, j'étais sur que tu reviendrais ...**

**Il était là ... La jeune fille senti son cœur battre plus fort plus vite ... il la connaissait donc si bien... **

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je t'attendais bien sur ... C'est différent le paysage non ?**

**C'était vrai ... La vallée était à présent verte et non plus enneigée ... Elle n'avait cependant pas perdu sa beauté. Lily s'avança vers le garçon et admira le soleil couchant au loin qui éclairait de ses derniers rayons le paysage. Tout doucement James prit la main de Lily et celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard se plongea dans le sien. Puis ils échangèrent un petit sourire et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Lily passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et celui-ci glissa ses mains autour de la fine taille de la demoiselle. Ils s'embrasèrent délicatement. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient tout deux attendu depuis si longtemps. Ce premier vrai baisé, comme si c'était le premier. Ils restèrent ensemble un moment puis retraversèrent le village, main dans la main.**


	10. Chapter 10 last Chapter

**10) Au revoir et enchanté**

**Elena et Sirius éprouvait une satisfaction infinie. Malgré des débuts désastreux, leurs amis sortaient enfin et officiellement ensemble! Ils étaient heureux, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. C'est comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant avait été oublié, ils vivaient au présent. Les ASPIC approchaient mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment stressés. Les deux couple faisait partie des plus intelligent élèves de leurs année. Ils étudiaient mais ils n'étaient pas au bord de l'évanouissement dés qu'on faisait référence aux examens ... comme certain. Puis les examens passèrent... Ils n'eurent aucuns soucis. Ils profitèrent de leurs derniers jours à Poudlard. Et pour l'occasion, les maraudeurs montrèrent aux deux jeunes filles tous les passages secrets de l'école. Lily et James avaient décidé d'emménagé ensemble pendant les vacances. Quand a Elena et Sirius, bientôt ce serait la fin pour eux ... car Elena devait partir étudier au Etats-Unis. Cette nouvelle avait fait un choque au jeune garçon mais il l'avait accepté. Ils s'étaient promis que s'il trouvait quelqu'un lors de leur vie, ils ne devraient pas hésité. **

**Le banquet de fin d'année arriva.**

**Lily avait passé sa journée a récupéré ses affaire qu'elle laissait trainé partout. Elle avait enfin fini sa valise quand il était l'heure de manger. Elle était la dernière et elle se mit a courir. Arrivée en bas, elle fut surprise de voir que tout le monde murmurais a son passage. Elle était mal à l'aise mais elle continuait de marcher la tête haute. Arrivée à la Grande salle elle vit que Elena et Sirius étaient déjà assit mais pas James. Elle remarqua que tout le monde regardait les blasons ... qui devaient représenter un aigle de Serdaigle. A son tour, elle leva les yeux et remarqua que les drapeaux étaient rouge avec quelque chose d'écrit en noir ... Lily ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire ... **

**" ÉPOUSE-MOI LILY"**

**Puis en un coup, il y eut un grand silence dans la salle plus personne ne parlait. Tous regardaient Lily ou plutôt derrière elle.**

**- Alors ... Quel est ta réponse ?**

**La jeune femme se retourna et regarda James qui était derrière elle, une bague à la main. Elle regarda cet anneau puis elle plongea son regard dans celui de cet homme ... Celui qu'elle aimait... Elle afficha un grand sourire, les larmes aux yeux puis elle plongea dans les bras du jeune homme qui la serra contre lui.**

**- OUI !!!!!!!**

**Elle se sépara un peu de lui, le regarda, ce visage illuminé par un sourire et ils s'embrasèrent. Derrière eux, un tonner d'applaudissement venait d'exploser dans la grand salle et qui semblait parvenir jusqu'au soleil qui lui, brillait de mille feu.**

**Madame et monsieur Potter vivaient à Godric Hallow. Ils s'étaient marié en Juillet, le 31. A la réception, Il y avait eut toute la famille Potter ainsi que la famille Evans. Il y avait les maraudeurs au complet, Elena, et d'autres filles. Le professeur Dumbledor, McGonnagal et d'autre professeur avaient été convié à la fête. Ils avaient fait une grande réception chez eux, dans leur grand jardin. Les deux époux étaient heureux. Tous les jours étaient synonymes de bonheur. En Octobre. Lily attendait son époux chez eux.**

**James rentra et fut surpris de voir son épouse simplement assise dans un canapé sans rien faire**

**- Lily ?**

**- Ho tu es rentré, je ne t'avais pas entendu ...**

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**- Je ... j'ai été chez le médecin ...**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu va bien pourtant**

**- oui oui, enfin je ... J'ai ... Je suis enceinte ...**

**- Quoiii?!**

**- ho mon dieu ... tu ne veux pas ? **

**- Mais enfin pourquoi cette mine d'enterrement ?! C'est la plus belle nouvelle de l'année !!!!!!!**

**Il mit sa femme debout et l'embrassa sur tout le visage puis s'accroupi et embrassa l'endroit ou dormait sagement son enfant ...**

**Les mois passèrent et enfin, le petit enfant arriva à la vie. A la maternité, Lily tenait son garçon dans ses bras, James a ses coté en train de le regarder.**

**- C'est le plus beau bébé du monde ... tiens ...**

**Pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit Harry ouvrit les yeux et James n'en crut pas ses yeux**

**- Lily ... il a tes yeux ... **

**En effet, l'enfant avait des yeux émeraude. Des yeux uniques qui, pour James étaient les plus précieux... Lily était heureuse, on ne peut plus heureuse. Elle sourit et caressa son enfant en murmurant**

**- oui mais c'est le portait craché de son père ...**

**Le père ria.**

**- ce sera un beau garçon plus tard ... les descendant de Sirius black n'aurons qu'a bien se tenir!**

**Dans leur entourage, tous furent surpris des yeux d'Harry et de sa ressemblance avec Mr Potter. **

**Un an plus tard **

**Mr et Mrs Potter étaient installés dans le salon en train de lire. Lily regarda les bouquets de lys posé dans un vase sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle eut un sourire. James lui apportait une fois par moi environ un bouquet de Lys. C'était les fleurs préférées de son épouse. La jeune femme regarda alors par la fenêtre. C'était le soir d'Halloween. Dehors, le vent soufflait fort, les feuilles des arbres qui restaient dansaient à un rythme effréné. Certain arbres vacillait de manière inquiétante. On pouvait voir les enfants dans la rue sonner aux portes et réclamer des friandises. Puis le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par quelque chose qui avançait ... quelqu'un. Lily senti son estomac se contracter.**

**- Ja... James ...**

**- mmm ... Qu'y a t'il Lily chérie ?**

**- "Il" arrive...**

**L'homme laissa tomber son journal et sauta à la fenêtre. Cette silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien arrivait ... lentement ... Il ferma les rideaux, éteignit la lumière puis regarda son épouse.**

**- Peter ...**

**- Il lui aurait dit ?!**

**- JE VAIS LE TUER!**

**Lily afficha un faible sourire**

**- Faut' il encore que nous nous en sortions ...**

**Puis elle s'arrêta, la boule dans son ventre se dirigea vers le bas, là où elle avait porté son enfant pendant 9 mois.**

**- HARRY!!!! Il vient le chercher!**

**- emmène-le loin! Je vais m'occuper de ce fumier!**

**- non James...**

**Il posa un doigt sur la bouche de son épouse et y posa ensuite ses lèvres. **

**- Je t'aime ma Lily ... Depuis si longtemps ... **

**Il la regarda, elle et ses yeux émeraudes qui représentais tant a ses yeux, sa petite femme, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même pas en avoir aimé d'autre, en avait' il seulement aimé d'autre ? Non jamais, Lily avait toujours été la seule, la seule qui avait fait battre son cœur ...**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime James ... je t'aime**

**Elle regardait son époux avec ses yeux remplis de larme et elle aperçut celle de son mari ... Il pleurait aussi ... Ses larmes étaient si belles ... Elle l'aimait, cet homme qui l'avait toujours ennuyé, elle l'aimait, depuis ce jour ... mais a présent elle avait l'impression de l'avoir aimé depuis bien longtemps, depuis toujours au fond de son cœur. **

**- Je t'aime ... je t'aim... **

**BOUM! **

**Les deux cœurs amoureux s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde, ce cœur qui ne battait que pour l'autre. James embrassa sa petite femme rousse et celle-ci monta les escaliers en courant et elle arriva à la chambre de son enfant qu'elle trouva dans son berceau. Le petit Harry pleurait comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Lily le prit dans ses bras et se préparait à transplaner mais elle entendit ces mots. Ces mots qui tuaient une partie d'elle même a chaque fois...**

**- AVADA KEDAVRA**

**Puis elle entendit un bruit sourd**

**- James ... James ... James ... JAMES!!!!!!!**

**Elle tomba à genoux les larmes coulant sur ses joues comme un torrent et dans ses bras, son fils qu'elle serait contre elle**

**"- Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans**

**- Moi c'est James Potter**

**- Tu devrais te coiffer ... »**

**Entre ses pleurs, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier puis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir dans une explosion.**

**- Tststststs allons allons ma chère, regardez dans quel états vous mettent vos sentiment envers cet homme... l'amour vous affaibli...**

**Elle regarda ce visage. Elle voulait le tuer, le faire souffrir, voir ce visage à peine humain se tordre de douleur. Elle murmura de sa voix brisée**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il était dans mon chemin petite, trêve de bavardage, donne-moi l'enfant!**

**- non !**

**- donne-moi cet enfant!**

**Lily senti ses forces décuplées et une voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de donner Harry.**

**- NON! JE NE VOUS LE DONNERAIS JAMAIS!**

**- Donne le moi que je le tue, il ne sentira rien...**

**- TUER MOI A SA PLACE!**

**Ces mots avaient jaillit de la bouche de la jeune femme et Le regard de l'homme parut étonné mais il haussa les épaules et il reprit de sa voix de serpent.**

**- Je me fous de toi, tu ne dois pas mourir, pas encore ...**

**- NE LE TUER PAS, TUER MOI A SA PLACE!**

**- Si tu crois que c'est tuer qui m'intéresse tu te trompe, je veux CET enfant!**

**- NON! TUER MOI A SA PLACE!**

**- tu m'énerve! bien tu mourras aussi, lui aussi bien entendu.**

**- Ne le tuer pas, ce n'est qu'un enfant!**

**- justement, mieux vaut faire ça jeune.**

**Il eut un rire glacial qui ressemblait à un serpent. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus parler. Dans ses bras, son enfant pleurait toujours. Mais qui, quoi ? Son père ? Sans doute. Elle aussi le pleurait mais au fond d'elle, elle avait perdu une partie d'elle même. Ce n'était pas la mort qui lui faisait peur. Il y avait pire. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils quitte ce monde. Elle savait que si elle devait disparaitre, on s'occupera de lui. **

**Enfin, Lily entendit le dernier mot qu'elle entendrait dans sa vie. Elle accorda son dernier regard pour son fils a qui elle souri comme pour le rassuré. Son enfant avait arrêté de pleurer comme pour dire adieu d'une meilleure manière. Lily prononça dans un murmure**

**- Je t'aime...**

**Puis ... Une lumière verte se transforma en noir et ce fut la fin.**

mess de l'auteur :

alors alors... cette histoire , c'est ma première Fan fic ... FINIE et oui j'en ai ecrit un tas mais je les finissait jamais (manque de courage ?)

en tout cas je voudrais dire un grand merci pour ceux qui on mit un commentaire, ça ma vraiment fait trés plaisir !!!

et aussi , désolée pour mon manque de claretée ... voila mnt vous avez la fin ... ( d'ailleur j'était a moitée en larme quand e l'ai ecrite...)

donc voila... MERCI BEAUUUCOUUUUP!!!!

A bientot ( si j'ai encore le courage d'écrire )


End file.
